


Starlit

by Voido



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, It's not very shippy, M/M, Stars, also fanwork day, but shippy enough, i love them, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: Seeing in the dark wasn't one of Ryuji's strengths.But even he couldn't fail to notice the silvery gleam in Akira's eyes that night.





	Starlit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ryuji saying that he can't see in the dark (while exploring mementos) and also the fact that I can't possible do nothing for fanwork day, but also didn't find the time to do something bigger than this.

Even though Yongen-Jaya seemed overpopulated and packed during the day, at night it was one of the emptiest, calmest places Ryuji had ever been to. He had managed to talk Akira into climbing onto the roof of Leblanc's, fully aware that falling down would probably end with severe injuries, yet unwilling to miss out on the sight tonight.

“I still doubt this is a good idea. Imagine we'd slip.”

“Don't slip then!”

The roof was rather flat after all, and Ryuji had already spread out all limbs, a cheeky grin on his face, and shot Akira the smallest glimpse before looking back up to the sky. Not a single cloud dared to block the stars from shining bright – it was rare, and Ryuji refused to not enjoy the sight. Since neither of their friends had been interested in joining them tonight, so it was only the two of them, but it didn't bother him – in fact, it was probably for the best even, as no matter how much he liked everyone else, Akira was still the one he trusted the most. And Ryuji wouldn't lie; shivering just a bit under a starry sky in the middle of the night…it did sometimes make him way too emotional.

“It's so different here,” he suddenly heard and tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in surprise. What was different? Apparently, Akira noticed how lost he was with that information without even looking over, because he chuckled and explained.

“The sight, I mean. I don't recall ever having seen so many stars back at home.”

“Oh.”

At times like these, Ryuji realized he tended to forget that Akira hadn't always lived here. Spending time with him was such a natural and good thing that it was almost hard to remember life before then. Ryuji wondered – was that just his imagination? Or did Akira feel the same about it? He'd never dared to ask, because he felt like he'd be pushing their relationship into something obsessive if he did, but right now, he had to fight against himself very hard to not blurt it out.

“ _Oh_? Seems to be second nature to you, hm?”

Akira was staring down at him now, apparently not comfortable enough up here to dare ease himself into lying down as well, but with a smirk on his lips. Second nature didn't quite catch what Ryuji was thinking, but it was definitely a sight he'd seen before as a kid. Although back then, it hadn't really been too positive of an experience.

“Eh, used to spend nights outside as a kid.”

“That sounds way too dangerous.”

“My father was more dangerous.”

He shut his eyes and shook his head immediately after. Just why did his mouth always have to be so much faster than his brain? There really was no reason to talk about this right now, and his shitty father shared the number one spot with Kamoshida when it came to things Ryuji did not want to think about while spending time with Akira. He knew he'd get an apology now, and cut it off as fast as he could.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Nah, don't worry. I'm over it now, you know? That's why I can enjoy the sight, with you right here. Since we met, I finally feel like I can make good memories again in my life.”

If anyone asked, he wasn't sure if he could even explain it. The way they'd met…it had been so random, the chances so small that sometimes he still couldn't believe it. Both of their lives had been going down the drain, yet they'd managed to become friends. Even his sheepish pleas for Akira to help him talk to the track team…no matter how ridiculous the request, Akira had been there without questioning it or making fun of him.

“Man, you've really helped me a lot with that track team bullshit and all. Wish I could do the same for you, somehow.”

“Don't devalue yourself like this, Ryuji. You've given me a lot, too.”

“Huh?!”

He finally sat up so that they were on eye level, honestly confused by the statement. When had he _ever_ done a thing for Akira or his life? Thinking about it, when had he actually taken the time to ask if Akira _needed_ his help? He couldn't recall ever doing it, and it made him feel a bit bad, especially since it seemed like Akira didn't feel the same way about it.

“You might not have known about my criminal record from the moment we met, but even when you found out, you didn't care.”

He looked down to his folded hands in his lap, then quickly adjusted his glasses and looked back up to the sky.

“Everyone judged me by what had happened, even though it wasn't true. But you decided to see for yourself, and because of that, I didn't have to be alone. Not even for a day. I'm thankful for that.”

And even though Ryuji wasn't good with darkness – even the stars shining didn't help much – he didn't fail to notice the shimmer in Akira's eyes. He looked joyful, and genuinely happy, his greyish eyes widening just a bit to appreciate the sight above them a bit more.

He wouldn't say it out loud, because his vocabulary lacked the correct words to describe it without sounding stupid, but in that exact moment, Ryuji couldn't stop himself from thinking just how intangibly _pretty_ Akira was. Instead, he chuckled and let himself drop onto his back again.

“No need to be. I'd probably have gotten myself kicked out of school for doing something dumb by now, so, uh. This is gonna sound fucking stupid, but…I'm glad you're here. Just wish it could've happened without a false criminal record, y'know?”

They fell silent, and Ryuji felt like even if it stayed like this forever, it would be alright. If the sun were to never rise again, it would be alright.

If he would be spending the rest of his life with no one but Akira…

It would be alright.

…

And when, after helping each other climb back into the attic through the window, they took just a split second longer than necessary to let go of each other's hand, Ryuji knew:

Akira felt the same.


End file.
